La novia del Muelle de San Blas
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: "Ella despidio a su amor, el partio en un barco en el muelle de San Blas... el juro que volveria y empapada en llanto, ella juro que esperaria... miles de lunas pasaron..." Tributo a Rebeca jimenez medez, la loca del Muelle de San Blas. Q.D.E.P. - One-Shot. AXJ


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un tributo a Rebeca Mendez Jimenez, mejor conocida como la loca del Muelle de San Blas, la musa que inspiro la mundialmente conocida cancion de Maná. Q.D.E.P. Rebeca Méndez Jiménez.**_

* * *

La novia del Muelle de San Blas

Por fin podía reencontrarse con él. Lo extraño tanto por todos estos años. Fueron cuarenta y un años de martirio, esperándolo. Nunca comprendió que él estaba muerto, que por eso nunca regreso.

Su historia se convirtió en una de las más fantásticas historias de amor, inmortalizada por aquella canción.

_1971._

Ella conoció a un pescador del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Jasper, era su nombre, su cabello rubio, sus ojos azules, su piel nívea a pesar de las constantes horas bajo el sol. El era todo lo que ella quería, lo único que ella quería.

El pequeño puerto de San Blas era el testigo de su amor incondicional y arrebatado. Habían decidido casarse, estaba programado todo. Ella rebozaba alegría. No había nada que la pudiera hacer más feliz.

Cuatro días antes de su boda, el se alzo temprano a la mar, prometiéndole regresar a tiempo para la ceremonia. Ella tenía un mal presentimiento y le rogo porque no se fuera, pero el partió en un barco y le juro volver, le pidió que estuviera lista.

Las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas quizá resultaban estúpidas, pero no podía evitarlo, y empapada en llanto, camino de regreso a casa, decidida a confiar en la palabra de su caballero.

Pasaron cuatro días. Y por fin llego el anhelado día de su boda. Tan temprano como pudo, ella corrió al muelle, ataviada con su vestido de novia, esperándole.

Más él, nunca llego. Pasaron horas y horas, días y días y el no regreso.

Pero ella no quería aceptar que él ya no estaba en ese mundo, por alguna razón se negaba a aceptarlo. O quizá nunca lo comprendió.

Pasaron los años, ella vendía dulces en el puerto de Veracruz todos los días y, más tarde, casi por las noches, se sentaba en el muelle de San Blas a esperar a su amado Jasper. Él jamás regreso, pero su mente se negaba a aceptar que él había desaparecido de este mundo.

Su cabello se cubrió de canas, pero él no regresaba. Barcos y barcos llegaban todos los días, pero en ninguno volvía su amor. En el pueblo ya no la conocían por su nombre, sino como la Loca del muelle de San Blas. Y si, quizás estaba loca, pero no importaba.

Una tarde de un mes de abril, aunque no recuerda que año, intentaron llevársela a un manicomio, pero ella saco fuerzas de algún rincón de su cuerpo y se aferro con toda esa fuerza a la orilla del muelle. Gritando y llorando, cual niña con rabieta, nadie la pudo arrancar del muelle. Nunca la separaron de allí.

_1997_

En una de sus andanzas, en Puerto Vallarta probablemente, ella vendía dulces vestida de novia, lista para ir al muelle como siempre. Cuando conoció a aquel extraño de cabello largo, a quien le conto, sin saber porque, su desafortunada historia de amor.

Aquel hombre se llamaba Fernando y pertenecía a un grupo musical. Se mostro extrañamente interesado en su relato y aquel grupo creó una canción inmortalizando su historia por años.

_2012 _

Después de cuarenta y un años esperándole, ella por fin se desprendió de este mundo. Nunca comprendió que la existencia de su amado también había terminado tiempo atrás.

Una madrugada, de un momento a otro, se sintió tan ligera como si fuera una pluma. Se sintió como si este mundo fuese irreal. Su vida se extinguió, a la edad de 63 años y pronto se vio caminando sobre aquel muelle en el que paso tanto tiempo de su vida.

Tan joven como cuando él la dejo. Vestida de blanco y con un ramo de flores en las manos, camino hasta que debajo de sus pies no había muelle, sino las olas de agua salada sobre las que caminaba como si se tratara del firme suelo.

Y allá en el horizonte, donde se veía el sol ponerse, arrancando destellos amarillos al mar, apareció una silueta conocida. Una silueta esperada por años.

Ante sus ojos, apareció él. Jasper, tan joven y apuesto como el día que partió a la mar, mirándola con una expresión de adoración y dulzura. Caminaron hasta estar frente a frente y se miraron a los ojos. Luego él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y su boca busco sus labios.

Se besaron, como nunca habían hecho, por fin juntos. Por fin felices, por fin unidos para siempre en la eternidad.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Lo único que quedo como su última voluntad,

Fue que sus cenizas fuesen esparcidas al mar,

Desde el Muelle de San Blas.

* * *

_**Hola a todos. Aqui con esta miilocura que se me ocurrio.**_

_**Como he dicho en el disclaimer, es un tributo a la musa inspiradora de tan bella cancion, que fallecio el pasado domingo 16 de Septiembre, en la ciudad de Monterrey, Nuevo Leon a la edad de 63 años y tras esperas durante 41 años al amor de su vida, cuyo unico dato conocido es que su nombre es Manuel.**_

_**Q. D. E. P. Rebeca Méndez Jiménez, la novia del muelle de San Blas. Dios la tenga en su santa gloria a ella y a su gran amor.**_

_**Klau :D**_


End file.
